


I Can Smile For The Camera, I Can Act My Part

by Capspandex



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2003 NHL Entry Draft, Ficlet, Flash Fiction, M/M, this was actually an assignment for something, under 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capspandex/pseuds/Capspandex
Summary: Zach is mad at Ryan for ending up in Nashville





	I Can Smile For The Camera, I Can Act My Part

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This an under 100 word piece of flash fiction I wrote as an assignment for a workshop and it ended up being fanfiction so here u go

Zach had never felt more betrayed in the entirety of his short seventeen years. They were supposed to magically end up together, somewhere close to home. The cameras flashed as each new face walked up to the stage, but Zach was still far beyond heartbroken that his best friend left him hanging on the east coast. He smiled through countless photos, but betrayal was still on the back of his mind. He felt like a real jerk for pinning this all on his best friend. After all, this is the NHL entry draft and when you're both elite you don't get the joy of playing for the same team.


End file.
